


Let Love Work Its Magic

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff and more, Love...all about love, M/M, Mpreg, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: A tiny Drarry morsel full of fluff. Surviving Voldermort almost cost him his life. Getting past Draco's defenses almost drove him insane. Getting to spend some time in bed with the one you love...priceless!





	Let Love Work Its Magic

* * *

There were things in this world you only experience once. For Harry that list was filled with things most muggle nor wizard would ever dream about. How it felt to squeeze into a small cupboard under the Dursley’s stairs for eleven years. How it felt to have so many people staring at you because of that thing with Voldemort when you were just a baby. Riding a basilisk and living to tell the tale after you kill it with a magically appearing sword.

 

But all those things were nothing compared to what he was feeling right now. Draco Malfoy was laying on his back next to Harry…the biggest, softest, loving grin plastered on the blonde man’s face. Harry’s hand resting underneath Draco’s on the very large belly Draco sported nowadays.

 

“Isn’t it amazing, Potter? Can you feel that?”

 

Harry’s heart was mush as the kick happened again. Their child…a mix of their crazy DNA…forming in Draco through the magic of magic itself. Harry smiled down at Draco, “It’s the best thing I’ve ever felt…next to this…” Harry leaned down and placed a long, drugging kiss on the blond man’s lips.

 

Harry couldn’t help feeling thankful…he had a great life…didn’t start off great…took a long time to become great…saw many trials and torments…tears and fears…but he had survived it all thanks to the love of those alive and dead that stood by him during it all.

 

As he continued to kiss the love of his life, Harry realized that one never knows what the future will hold, but you can always hold onto the hope of what it could be. Amazing things can happen when you let love work it's magic.

 


End file.
